


Guitar Ties and Handholding

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Requited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Martin's luck can turn around and give him exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Ties and Handholding

He stood at the door of the airport bar, looking in at the two men sitting at a small table. They were laughing together, one more exuberantly than the other. There was a tall glass of something tropical (complete with little umbrella) at the louder man's elbow, while the other had a hand wrapped around a glass of Coke. There was an empty chair between them, a pint waiting.

Martin took a breath and walked up to the table, giving its occupants a small smile.

"Did you find a new tie, Skip?" Arthur asked before taking a sip of what Martin knew was a cocktail of pineapple and orange juice.

"Unfortunately, they didn't offer one without aeroplanes or little Empire State Buildings. And don't even get me started on the one shaped like a saxophone."

Douglas burst out in surprised laughter.

"You're joking!" he said around another explosion of laughter. Arthur frowned at the first officer.

"You've never seen one?" he asked, a bit disappointed.

"I haven't, and I've yet to decide if that is lucky or not."

"I have one that looks like a guitar," Arthur said, beaming once again. "I should wear it next week so you can see it!"

"That's, um, a very interesting idea, Arthur," Martin said, struggling with his own laughter. When Arthur turned that grin on him, it was like being assaulted by a concentrated ray of sun. He felt his skin responding to the heat, flushing against his will. Thank God this bar was as dark as any other.

"Musical shapes aside, I've got one you can borrow tomorrow, Martin," Douglas offered, pouring cold water all over the captain. Martin fought against sputtering with shock.

"Thank you."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am sadly without a roommate tonight, and the blonde at the bar looks like she might be able to soothe my pain. Don't wait up."

The older man slunk away from the table and to the blonde woman, and the two younger men watched as his chatting-up worked.

After a while, though, Martin was a bit tired of sitting about. He always got a bit restless after flights, and tonight was no exception.

"I'm going to take a walk," Martin said to his companion after finishing his drink. Arthur downed his juice and got to his feet.

"Mind if I join you, then?"

Martin was reeling a bit. The uncertainty that had plagued him for weeks, since the revelation that Arthur was not just a childlike steward, but a man (a handsome one) with a giant heart and kind eyes, was back in full force. It nearly bowled him over.

After clearing his throat, he waved a hand nonchalantly (he wished) and started for the door to the bar. Arthur followed like the tail of a comet, smiling hugely.

They left the airport with their bags, each carrying only enough to keep them presentable for three days. Their things were light enough, so they walked to the hotel.

New York was a constant thrum of noise and energy and life, pressing against them and buffeting them around a bit. It was an exuberant city that felt accepting and closed-off at the same time, like a club that was, in fact, accepting new members.

They continued to walk after dropping their bags off in their shared room (more anxiety for Martin). At one point, Arthur's hand accidentally brushed his, sending a spike of nervousness straight to his heart. Being who he was, Martin couldn't be sure if it was fear, or something more...twee. He hated describing the feeling as _butterflies_ , but it was an apt description.

And when Arthur's apple-tossing smile was turned on him, coinciding quite neatly with the hand brush, a surge of confidence washed over him. He bumped his knuckles across Arthur's, letting the bones slot and unlock against each other.

When Arthur reached out and _took his hand_ , he thought his heart might explode.

And, back pressed against the door of their room, the afternoon a blur, Arthur's lips on his, sweet with the the promise of so many future afternoons spent in a similar fashion, he knew better. His heart was just growing to accommodate this love pouring out of the man he'd been looking at for so long. For what felt like the first time in his life, Martin had exactly what he wanted, with no fear of it ever being taken away.

It was the feeling of being really, truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've underestimated how much I love Skipthur. There might be more with this pairing. I might not write anything, but I'll just be really excited.


End file.
